Rain Check
by memoriesofdarkness
Summary: Just another day in Eren and Levi's newly married life. A rainy day to be exact. AU. Fluff. Oneshot. Ereri/Riren.


**A/N:** Well, it's raining here in my city. And I'm inspired to write some rain flavored ereri fluff XP

 **Summary:** Just another day in Eren and Levi's newly married life. A rainy day to be exact.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters. They belong to Isayama sensei. (But I love Levi!)

* * *

"Oi brat, I'm off!"

"Mmhmm…" Eren moans with his eyes closed and turns around on his bed. Levi watches as he falls asleep again and shakes his head in amusement. The brat really likes his morning sleep. He tries to recall Eren's class schedule of the day.

 _Hmm… guess he doesn't have any class in the morning._

He leans down and presses a quick kiss on top of the brunette's hair. He likes it better when Eren sees him off till the door, but considering the amount of physical activities (!) last night _and_ earlier in the morning, he decides to indulge the other for now. He watches the younger man sleeping peacefully, unknown to the fact that his usually stoic face has taken a softened look. He takes in every little detail. Those messy brown locks. The rich golden skin, reminding him of sun and olive. Those sharp turquoise eyes that carry the ocean within them, closed right now. His eyes count the reddened love bites all around that exposed neck and chest. He knows there's more along those strong and tan thighs which are currently covered by the blanket.

 _Control Levi!_ He reminds himself.

This isn't the time to get carried away. He has an office to run.

He looks at the clock.

8 am.

He takes one last look at the mirror before leaving. Black slacks and matching coat, dark grey vest, maroon shirt and a black tie. Polished shoes. Expensive watch. Sharp cheekbones. Gunmetal eyes contrasting his smooth pale skin. Hair parted on one side and falling in front of his eyes, giving him a much younger look. He runs his fingers through the undercut on the back of his head and inspects his own reflection.

Yes. He looks like the perfect CEO.

Normally he won't fuss so much over his looks. But there's a meeting today with a new client. And this is their first meeting with this company. So the impression needs to be perfect. He's confident about his performance, but he wants to present himself as best as he can too.

He thinks of all these as he reaches for his briefcase and walks out the door, closing it on his way.

* * *

Eren wakes up at around 11 am. As he slowly takes hold of his consciousness, his hand immediately reaches for another body. A slimmer, shorter body that belongs to the person he shares his life with. Eren reaches out blindly, eyes still closed. When he finds the bed empty, his brows scrunch together in displeasure. Then he slowly opens his eyes.

He remembers now. Levi tried to wake him up before leaving. But being the slob that he is, he didn't even properly say goodbye to his lover. _Husband now_ , he thinks with a smile. He recalls a faint feeling of kiss just before falling asleep, but that could also be his imagination.

He gets up. His eyes still feel kinda droopy. He needs to take a piss. But first, he straightens and twists his body in different directions, sighing in contentment when he hears the joints popping loudly.

While he's unloading his bladder, he thinks about today's schedule. He has a class in the afternoon, but it's not really that important. He could just skip. The students would actually be happy if he gives them a surprise day off. But then, he recalls Levi has an important meeting today, so he'll probably come home late at night. Eren knows he'll be bored to death if he stays inside all day.

 _I guess taking the class will be better than this._

He looks outside. The sky is getting dark. Suddenly there's a bright light illuminating everything, and then comes the thundering. He walks over to the floor length glass window. The sky looks angry. Dark, almost blackish clouds are moving in and engulfing the little brightness that's left. He looks down. The cars and people look tiny from the 10th floor, but he can still make out their forms. Everyone is rushing to safety. The wind has started to pick up. He feels cold. So he walks to the bed where the remote control of the AC is lying carelessly. He raises the temperature and puts on a t-shirt. He looks outside again.

It's raining.

Countless drops of water are sliding down the glass of the window. The outside that was clearly visible just a minute ago is now nothing but a blur. All he can see is white. Not white like snow. Kind of a blurry white because of the heavy amount of downpour. He thinks about Levi. He wonders if he's reached office safely.

He decides to make himself coffee.

Their kitchen has enough supply of both coffee and tea. Because of the opposite preferences of the two inhabitants.

 _Levi would love a cup of tea in this weather._ He thinks.

He ends up making pancakes as well. He lifts the small bedside table and places it near the window, in front of the rocking chair. He places his breakfast on the table and makes himself comfortable on the chair. Two slices of pancakes, drizzled with chocolate syrup. And a nice warm cup of rich black coffee. He stares through the glass window, watching the rain. His posture is calm, a stark contrast to the raging storm outside.

He's not surprised when a dripping wet Levi Ackerman enters their shared apartment.

"Fuck!" here comes the curses. "Fucking shitty weather! Who the fuck knew that the sky would suddenly decide to open its shithole and fucking take a piss like it hasn't taken one for a fucking month!"

Eren chuckles.

"People don't take a piss through their shithole Levi."

Levi stares at him for a moment. "Well, maybe the sky does."

Their laughter echoes through the house. _This is happiness_ – they both think at the same time.

Eren stands up and brings a soft white towel from the bath, turning on the heater on his way out. He walks over to Levi and drapes the towel over his head. Before he can proceed to dry the other though, Levi reaches up on his tiptoes and plants a kiss over those sun-kissed lips. Eren stills for a moment, heat rising up to his cheeks. It's amazing how he can be so shameless and forward during sex, and still turn into a pile of goo at this kind of sweet gestures.

Levi adores it.

Eren knows.

"The water should be heated by now", he doesn't know why he's whispering. Maybe the pale fingers brushing over his skin under the t-shirt are making him lose his senses. "G-Go. Take a bath."

A kiss is placed on the left side of his neck. Then the teasing fingers retreat. He bites back a whimper.

The pale chest is exposed first. Levi knows his husband is watching. It can never hurt to put on a show, right? So even though his skin prickles slightly from the wet clothes clinging to his body, he decides to entertain the other man. He takes his time opening the buttons of the maroon shirt he's wearing. And when all the buttons are open, Eren walks up and runs his fingers over the hard muscles. Levi sighs.

It feels good.

Eren slides the shirt off of his husband's shoulders, picks up the other clothes (the coat, the vest, the tie) from the bed and takes a few steps away. His eyes remain fixed on Levi's, silently asking him to continue. And so Levi does. The slacks come off, right after the socks. Eren takes in the beautiful creature in front of him. The slender but well built form. The muscles of his thighs and legs twitching whenever he moves.

A man full of perfection.

 _And all mine._

Levi walks the few steps, eliminating the distance between Eren and himself. He feels Eren's fingers hovering over the waistband of his boxers. Teasing. Testing. His own hand reaches up and strokes the handsome face in front of him. Eren leans into the touch. He threads his fingers through the soft brown strands and brings the other down for a kiss. They kiss lazily. Lips moving slowly over one another, tongues sliding leisurely. Their eyes close involuntarily. Not seeing. Just feeling. Saliva pools in and runs down the side of their mouth, turning the kiss much messier than they'd intended. But none of them seems to mind.

When they finally break apart for air, their cheeks are flushed and pupils dilated. Eren bends lower and rests his head on Levi's shoulder, catching his breath.

"Sorry I didn't wake up when you left."

The apology is not really needed, but he wants to say it anyway. He feels two strong arms wrap around his body and hugs back, smiling.

"Eren…"

He backs away a little to look at his lover.

"I really ought to take that shower."

The words are said with a straight face. But five years of living together has made Eren able to detect the slight twinkling of amusement in those liquid silver eyes. So he laughs and smacks the other's arm playfully, then lets go.

Levi grabs him by the arm pulls him in for a quick kiss before striding off towards the bathroom.

"Finish your breakfast", he says before sliding the door close.

* * *

By the time Levi is out of shower, Eren has already finished breakfast, done the dishes and put the dirty clothes in the washing machine. Outside the rain is still going strong. He wonders if the roads will be flooded like last year. There was heavy downpour like this for three continuous days and they had to be confined to their house. Not that he minded. He recalls the memories of three relaxing days, full of laughter and fun and making love. Breakfast in bed. Showering together. Endless cups of coffee and tea. Sitting by the window, covered in a warm blanket and watching it rain.

He's smiling to himself when his lover hugs him from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks with a kiss under his left ear.

Eren twists his head back and returns the favor. "Nothing. Just thinking how good it'll be if it rains for days and the roads flood again."

Levi knows what he's pointing at, of course.

"So, why did you return home like a drenched cat? Where's the car?"

Levi grimaces. "Did you vacuum the floor?" he asks instead.

"Yup. Just before you got out of the shower."

"Thanks love", he smiles, then sinks down on the floor, taking Eren with him. He leans against the wall beside the window as Eren crawls on his lap. He wraps his arms around the taller male who is currently trying to turn into a human ball and hide inside Levi.

 _Brat_ – he thinks fondly.

"The car broke down", he starts quietly. "And I was already close to the house, so decided to just run the rest of the way."

Eren hums. "What about the meeting?"

"The client's flight was delayed due to the storm. So the meeting's postponed for now."

"So, this is… like a day off?"

Levi hates to shatter the other's enthusiasm, but he has no choice. "Not really. There are still other pending works. I have all the necessary files in my laptop. So I can work from home for today."

"So… you're staying home, but you'll be working all day?"

"Afraid so love", Levi replies with an apologetic kiss. "What about you? You have a class, right?"

Eren laughs. "Yeah. But in this weather, I think I'll cancel."

"The students will bless you."

"Yeah, if they ever find time from shooting curses at me."

"Your charms don't work on kids, it seems."

"Shut up Levi. And they're not kids. They're fucking sophomores!"

"How the fuck did you enamor me with this pleasing personality, Eren Jaeger?"

"The same way you did with your crude mouth and shit jokes I'm afraid, Mr. Ackerman."

"Hmm. Somehow that makes sense."

They laugh.

"Oh. And Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Eren Ackerman now", he says with a wink.

He finds himself presses against the glass window.

"Damn right it is!" Levi breathes out between fervent kisses.

Isn't he supposed to work? His secretary must be flipping her shit as to why he isn't contacting her yet. Poor Petra! She's probably too afraid to contact him herself.

Well, a little delay won't hurt. He is the CEO, after all. What's the fun of being in power if he doesn't exploit it every now and then?

Yeah, he'll work later. Because right now, a very eager Eren Ackerman is looking at him with eyes full of love and lust.

Eyes he can never deny.

Or maybe, never wants to.

* * *

 **A/N:** I initially wanted to write another chapter about Levi working and Eren being all cute and cuddly with him, but somehow I felt like ending it here would be better.

Let me know if you'd like me to write that next part I planned but didn't write. I might throw that in as a sequel if you guys are interested.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


End file.
